1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a well packer for forming a fluid barrier between the interior of a casing string and the exterior of a tubing string.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Well packers for directing formation fluid flow through a tubing string have been used for many years in the oil and gas industry. Well packers have been designed to accommodate one, two or more tubing strings. Examples of prior dual string well packers are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,127 to P. S. Sizer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,752 to T. L. Elliston; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,741 toT. L. Elliston. These patents are incorporated by reference for all pruposes within this application.